The Prankster's Lesson
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: What happens when Nosedive pics the wrong day to make a joke a Tanya's expence? You'll find out pls r&r, be kind this is my first Mighty Ducks fic


Disclaimer: Don't own Mighty Ducks

**The Prankster's Lesson**

It was afternoon and there were repairs to be done on the duck cycles, and of course that fell to Tanya. She was squatted down, standing on the balls of her feet, checking the engine on one when a large sneeze caused her to lose her balance and fall over backwards.

To Tanya's misfortune Nosedive had walked in at that very moment and started laughing

"I give that landing a three" Nosedive said between laughs

"If you value having pinfeathers, Nosedive, you will quit laughing now" she muttered giving him one of the worst glares he'd seen from her.

Nosedive tried his hardest to quit laughing, but that threat, and the fact that Tanya sounded more congested than usual (if that's even possible), didn't make that easy

Tanya stood and Nosedive knew he was in trouble just by the look she gave him. He took off as fast as his legs would carry him muttering something to the nature of "Feet don't fail me now!"

"You'd better run!" she yelled as she took out after the young drake with the intent to get him good.

"Uh oh, what did Nosedive do this time?" Wildwing wondered as he watched his brother run past as fast as possible then he saw who was chasing his little brother "oh stars, he picked a bad day to mess with Tanya."

"What's going on?" Mallory asked

"My brother has been picking on Tanya, and you know as well as I do she's been in a bad mood all day" Wildwing shrugged

"Yeah, the allergy season has officially started" Mallory paused "poor kid... are you going to save his tail feathers the beat down from Tanya or is Grin going to have to... again?"

"I should, but he needs to learn that he can't pick on Tanya around this time, it'll only lead to this" Wildwing sighed

"Yeah Wing, but there are a lot better ways for the kid to learn it than getting his tail feathers kicked by Tanya while she's in that bad a mood."

"Yeah, you have a point" Wildwing sighed and headed in to stop the situation from escalating only to find that Grin had already put his massive form between the quarreling ducks trying to calm the situation, a move that didn't go over so well with Tanya.

"Come on Grin, the little brat asked for it"

"Tanya, take it easy!" Wildwing yelled

She turned and began to try and calm herself.

"Tanya, go over there and cool off, I'll talk with you in a minute." Wildwing said pointing to a chair on the opposite side of the room

"Okay" Tanya walked off and sat in the chair.

Grin stepped aside so that Wildwing could talk to his brother

"Dive what have you been told about picking on your teammates?"

"Come on, you had to be there, it was hilarious" Nosedive said

"Apparently Tanya didn't find it so funny" Wildwing said "did it ever occur to you that on days like today Tanya _suffers_ a lot, but she still does what needs to get done. Maybe you should take a little less time laughing and a little more time appreciating what she has done for this team"

Nosedive looked a bit somber, he hadn't really thought of it from Tanya's point of view, he just knew she was irritable, he had never given a thought as to why.

"Bro, what I did, I was a jerk wasn't I?" Nosedive asked

"I hate to say it, but you're right about that, little bro, she isn't feeling good right now, I think the best thing you can do for her is leave her alone and let her do what she does and maybe after that she can get some rest." Wildwing said

"But first I need to apologize" Nosedive said

"Well little bro, I don't think she wants to hear it right now... but I think I know of a way we can help her out" Wildwing said

Tanya went back to work on the bike after a chat with Grin got her calm enough that she could work without damaging things further.

She looked up just in time to see Nosedive enter with a plastic bag in his hand.

"What brings you here?" she asked

"Here" he handed her the bag "just call it my way of apologizing for that crack I made earlier"

He walked out as she opened the bag and found it contained a box of over the counter non drowsy allergy medication... the one thing that might help her through this day.

"How did that brat know what brand to buy?" Tanya wondered as she looked over the Zyrtec label. She shrugged and went over to the workbench where she had a drink and took one of the tablets, hopefully they would have their normal effect of clearing her allergy symptoms enough that she could function on a normal level.

After a while she was finishing up on the bikes, her symptoms had eased and she was feeling pretty good.

Then she heard Nosedive yelling to Grin that he shouldn't open a certain door. She got to the area just in time to see Grin open the door and a bucket of water fell from the door and dropped it's contents all over the large drake.

"Okay, now who was that for?" Tanya asked

Nosedive grinned

"That was actually supposed to be for my brother, Grin just sprung it too soon.

Grin just shook his head, he wasn't going to let the little prankster bother him, heck, he could cream Nosedive if he wanted to and he knew it, so he just let it slide... for the moment.

The End


End file.
